


Alone With You

by Turbulent_Muse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: A small fic featuring a conversation between Greed and Ling in the early days of their cohabitation.





	Alone With You

His footsteps echoed through the otherwise empty tunnel as he walked. He wasn’t going anywhere in particular, just filling time until the next time he was needed. As he walked his face slowly grew more and more annoyed. Eventually he stopped walking and spoke.

“Alright, this is getting unbearable. I’m gonna need you to stop.”

_Stop what, Greed? I’m not doing anything. Or at least nothing I haven’t been doing for the past few days._

“Yeah you are. You’re all sad and mopey instead of just focussed and waiting.”

_Oh…Well, just ignore it._

“I can’t! It’s distracting! Even more now that you’re getting mad!”

_I can’t control my emotions! You’re the one in my head._

“Yeah, and you welcomed me with open arms, kid.”

_…Fine. I feel this way because—_

“Didn’t ask.”

_Oh._

“Shit, don’t get even more sad. Listen, is there something I can do to make you stop feeling this way?”

_I don’t think so. It’s just…I’ve never been alone for this long before._

“Oh. Wait, really? Never?”

_Yes. Even when I’d run off, Lan Fan and Fu would find me before long._

“Lan Fan, that the girl you had me tell the brat to give your little love letter to?”

_It was not a love letter! Lan Fan and her grandfather are my bodyguards, and they are completely loyal and dedicated to their responsibilities. They have never failed to care for and protect me, and they have never left me alone and vulnerable._

“Until now.”

_…Yes. Yes, I suppose you’re right._

“Okay, listen, kid. No disrespect to your people, they seem like top-notch possessions—”

_My subjects are not my—_

“But this body is mine now, and it doesn’t needed humans to guard it. I’m a homunculus, and one built to guard someone else at that. Your people couldn’t stop any threat I can’t handle myself.”

_Are…Are you saying not to worry because you’re going to protect me?_

“No. Absolutely not. I’m protecting me and mine. You’re just getting caught up in it because you’re stuck with me.”

_Alright. But it’s not just a safety thing. Haven’t you ever felt lonely, Greed?_

“You’ve been here for the entirety of my existence so you know that I’ve been by myself for ninety percent of it. Why would I be lonely if I’ve always been alone?”

_I don’t know…There’s been a few times it almost felt like you were…missing someone, but I guess that’s probably just because the only company you have down here is those monstrous beasts._

“Hey! Don’t diss the chimeras, they’re great company.”

_I guess they are, at least when compared to your family._

“Heh. Yeah.”

_What is it?_

“Huh?”

_You’re feeling odd. Sad maybe? Nostalgic? I can’t quite place it._

“I…I don’t know. It’s like the source of the feeling just isn’t there in my head…And when I look for it too hard it feels like pins and needles in my brain.”

_That’s…strange. Very strange._

“Yeah, whatever. Guess it doesn’t matter.”

_But what if—_

“Doesn’t. Matter.”

_Alright. How about we get some fresh air?_

“You want to go sit on another rooftop?”

_It has to be more interesting than wandering the tunnels. At least from there we can watch the city._

“Fair enough.”

_The view from atop central command is pretty spectacular, I can almost see the entire city, it makes me feel like I can really see the big picture._

“Is it spectacular enough to get you to shut up?”

_Alright, if that’s what you want I’ll keep my thoughts to myself. As much as I can._

“...Unless that’ll make you sad again. I mean, your babbling is less distracting than your moping.”

_No, I don’t feel all that lonely anymore. I’m perfectly fine with us just sitting in silence._

“Good, glad you got over that.”

_Yes, thanks for your help._

“No problem, kid.”

He walked out of the tunnels and made his way to the roof. He sat and watched the lights from the cars and houses. He did so with a content smile on his face.


End file.
